


Bite Your Friends Like Chocolate

by Deadly_Sirius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Parents, Angst, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Marauders, Marauders era, Sirius is my son I will always fight for him, Wally is terrible and I love that I hate her, barely, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-04-27 22:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14435382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadly_Sirius/pseuds/Deadly_Sirius
Summary: The Marauders never could understand Sirius’ deep detest for chocolate, especially with Remus as his boyfriend..





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Good Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/375609) by masksofmickey. 



> I couldn’t resist naming it after The 1975 lyric (even though chocolate is in reference to weed in that song but whatever), because it fit so well!
> 
> Anyways, this story was inspired by a fantastic gif set that you can find with the link above! ^^^ shout out to masksofmickey on tumblr
> 
> Hope you all enjoy the story, it was really fun to write :D

The Marauders had always thought it was a Padfoot thing, Sirius’ strong disliking of chocolate. At least, that’s what Remus would say when he couldn’t understand it. “Must be the dog in that boy,” as he’d ruffle Sirius’ hair.

Peter never cared much for speculation, and, as Sirius would never address it, left it alone much better than James and Remus did. To Peter, it just meant that when Remus split his Honeydukes chocolate bars, Peter got a third of it instead of a quarter.

Lily always took an interest in the idea of not liking chocolate. “Is it the taste? Or the texture?”

”S’pose it’s both.”

Marlene, however, couldn’t believe it. “I mean, it has to just be something he says to be _different_. You know Black, always has to show off.”

Now James, well, James was hardly the only one to realize Sirius’ dislike went beyond that, to the point of physical discomfort. No, Peter noticed, but he wasn’t one for confrontation. Remus noticed, as he was the most observant, but he didn’t have anything to say about it, and decided he wouldn’t like where the conversation would go if he did ask about it. But James, brash, loud, proud James decided he must know the reason Sirius would flinch every time a foil wrapper would be torn open in their dorm.

”Drop it, Potter.”

”But Paaaaaads,” James would whine. “Who doesn’t like chocolate?! Everyone loves chocolate! Every normal human being on the _planet_ loves chocolate!”

Sirius, who had been in a particularly bad mood that morning already, stopped cold in his tracks, a bitter laugh escaping his lips. “Well maybe that’s just it, Jamie,” he paused, for emphasis. “Maybe I’m _not_ normal.” 

James’ face paled. “I didn’t— That’s not what— Sirius, you’re perfectly—“

”I have to go. Detention with Slughorn.”

”He gave you detention?!” James asked incredulously, jumping up from his seat in the common room to walk Sirius to the exit. “Doesn’t he know you have to study for his exams?! Blimey, what’s the bastard thinking?! The term ends in a week!”

”Don’t remind me,” Sirius hotly said. He brushed past the other Gryffindor and swept down the stairs toward the dungeons. There he let his mind wander.

Something flickered in the back of his brain as he thought about chocolate. _No_ , he urged himself, _bury it. Bury it beneath the Whomping Willow_.

But Sirius knew how to get passed the tree, and before he could stop himself, the memory was hitting him full force.

 _A shrill shriek pierced his head. ”Why can’t you be more like Regulus, more like us?! Why can’t you just be_ normal _?!”_

_A dry laugh escaped Sirius’ mouth and a shooting pain went through his side. “Funny,” he managed to get out through clenched teeth. “I didn’t think using the Cruciatus Curse on children was very... normal.”_

_The fifteen-year-old watch as his mother’s face darkened, her voice barely reaching above a whisper, far different from her previous anger. Walburga uttered the spell so quietly that Sirius would have strained his ears to hear the curse, had he not felt it and immediately known what his mother’s wand had cast._

_”_ Crucio _.”_

_Pain coursed through his veins faster than blood did. Immediately, the Black family heir’s body was writhing on the ground. He always held his tongue during Walburga’s punishments, but with the Unforgiveable Curse, when pain overloaded his brain and his senses, Sirius’ mouth always unknowingly fell open as high-pitched screams tore apart the room._

_”_ Crucio _,_ Crucio _,_ Crucio _!”_

_Sirius most likely would have realized he was screaming himself hoarse, but as his entire body felt like it was being stabbed and twisted a million times over, his sore vocal chords had no effect. Even after the curse had been lifted, it took Sirius over a minute to realize he was screaming. His eyes were screwed shut and his entire body felt like it was on fire, but the consistency of the pain dwindled, and slowly he felt himself regaining control of his bodies._

_He was hurt all over, and Sirius let his body lie on the ground. Kreacher’s cleaning habits were atrocious and Sirius was covered in dirt and dust. His head was pounding and there was something wet on his upper lip._

_When he finally managed to stop seeing white, Sirius pushed himself off the floor, head reeling, to find himself alone. He touched a spot directly below his nose and when he brought his finger away, found blood. He was staring at the dark substance coat the tips of his thumb and index finger as he rubbed them together when he heard footsteps returning. Careful not to induce horrific vertigo, Sirius did not tilt his chin upwards towards the woman entering._

_He heard a crinkle._

_Walburga Black stood over her son, stiffly holding out a chocolate bar, a slight look of disgust on her face as she took in her son’s bloody and dirty appearance. Sirius pressed the palm of his left hand to his lip, attempting to wipe away some of the blood still pouring out of his nose, before using his right hand to gingerly take the chocolate. They both knew, with a flick of her wand, Walburga could stop the bleeding. Instead, she made a ‘_ harumph _’ sound to herself, somewhat prideful—as if anyone could be proud of what she just did—and sarcastic, before turning away from the boy sitting on the floor._

_”Eat it, it will make you feel better.”_

_Sirius’ eyes raised from the chocolate bar to his mother’s back, and his mouth curled in retort. She, however, beat him to the punch._

_”Sirius, you know I’m only doing what I must. I’m doing this_ because _I love you.”_

 _The confession hit Sirius over the head, harder than one of her pans would, and the dazed Gryffindor felt a prickle in his eye. He attemted to blink away the tear at her disapproving tone. As much as he hated her, he didn’t_ want _to disappoint her. He didn’t_ want _to disappoint his mum._

_“You know I’m doing this for you. For your own good.”_

_Was that—Sirius swore quietly to himself—was that_ care _in her voice? Was that pain out of_ empathy _?_

_”Now, go clean yourself off quickly. We have guests coming for dinner and I don’t need you,” she paused, looking over her shoulder at the boy with amusement in her eyes, “bleeding all over them.”_

_And just like that, the subtle gentleness in her voice disappeared. It was as if she had lied to him._

_Walburga smirked as she walked towards the door, holding it open. ”Well, come on, then, I haven’t got all day.”_

_Sirius’ muscles screamed in protest as he stood up, the boy barely managed to keep a limp out of his step as he crossed the room. He met his mother’s eyes and she practically hissed at him. “Eat. It. Sirius.”_

_Trying as hard as he could not to gag, Sirius carefully opened the wrapper and took a miniscule bite. Walburga Black’s eyes narrowed. “And what do we say?” She often treated him like a child, even though he was headed off to his sixth year at Hogwarts, only a few years away from being of  adult age in the wizarding world._

_”Thank you, ma’am.”_

_The woman dressed in dark purple nodded curtly and stepped out of the room. Sirius padded close behind, but separated from her as he went upstairs to draw himself a bath. His mother had charmed his bathroom to only run cold water two years prior when Sirius had hexed Kreacher to only say filthy curse words. Usually, he could avoid the freezing water by using Regulus’ shower, but after a torture session—or_ discipline _, as she called it—Walburga kept a close eye on Sirius to make sure he didn’t toe the line._

_He crumpled himself onto the bed in front of him. Irony blood mixed with the vile taste of cocoa as he took another bite of the candy bar. His mother seemed determined to ruin everything that could bring him joy. No matter how much he detested it, though, Sirius knew he couldn’t throw it away or not finish the chocolate._

He’d made that mistake one too many times before.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Sirius family angst. Yup, that’s about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beater!Sirius and salty!Remus. James was a Qudditch Captain at his time at Hogwarts, and right now I’m seeing them as sixth years. Next year he’ll be Captain and Head Boy too. Also, I always saw Amos Diggory as a Gryffindor because he always bragged boldly about Cedric while the latter was modest and quiet about his accomplishments. IDK, just felt like a Gryffindor thing to do.

Pain exploded over the side of Sirius’ head as it connected with hard, wooden floors. At first, he momentarily thought he was back at 12 Grimmauld Place, but that worry disapated as he realized he was in fact home, just simply had a terrible choice in friends.

”Oi! We’ve got Quidditch practice on the pitch in ten minutes. Ravenclaw booked it for later so we’ve got to get moving. Hurry up,” James had called, looming over the side of Sirius’ bed. His face disappeared and Sirius drew up his hands to rest on his heaving chest. The prat he called his best friend, James, decided to shove him out of bed that morning.

Rubbing his face hard with calloused hands, Sirius groaned and slowly sat up on the floor. His head was still reeling from being jolted out of sleep, mixed with a dull throbbing which was most likely a minor concussion. “Fuck Prongs and his impromptu practices,” Sirius cursed as he moved around his dormitory, looking for his Quidditch robes.

Remus watched the other with amusement. “Well, what do you expect? There’s one game left before the year ends, you think James would lose the Cup just because you needed beauty sleep?”

”Wow, Rem, I’m surprised you got your nose out of a book long enough to pay attention to a, what was it you called it? A ‘useless sport?’”

Moony’s eyes darkened. “No need to be nasty.”

”Tomorrow I’ll shove you out of your bed with a prank idea, see how you like it,” Sirius bitterly muttered to himself.

”Puppy’s in a right foul mood,” Remus called out to Peter who snorted as he went over his Charms notes.

”Expect anything different? Honestly, he never was a morning person.”

”I’m right fucking here, you know,” Sirius said through gritted teeth. He finished lacing his boots, somewhat too tight, and stormed out of the room. His stomping wasn’t finished until he’d made it all the way to the Quidditch pitch. There, he promptly ignored James’ usual explanation of his hopes for practice, and instead kicked hard off of the ground quickly, shooting higher into the air than he intended.

With his Beater’s bat in one hand and his broom gripped tightly with the other, Sirius sped off around the pitch, doing twirls and loops around the posts, trying to expel some extra energy. Practice began and as he saw Remus and Peter trudge into the stands to watch the practice, his anger simply flared up more. 

James yelled strategies and advice as he raced through the air in formation with the other chasers, clearly not missing Sirius’ lack of focus. “Black! Honestly, what the fuck’s gotten into you?!” James had paused their mock-game to berate Sirius for shooting a bludger into the stands. He’d claimed it was an accident, but the ball had flown far too close to Peter and Remus for it to be one. “I don’t give a fuck about what made you decide you could pull this shit today. Clean up your act. We have a game tomorrow, and if you won’t get your head out of your arse, I’ll put in a reserve Beater.”

”Like bloody fuck you will!” Sirius roared, his face burning hot as he realized the entire team was watching him.

”Don’t try and find out,” James said, coldly and quietly, before flying back to his spot on the pitch and resuming the game.

Sirius was both extraordinarily glad and angry that James never played favorites on the pitch. No matter who it was or what they’d done, James treated them the same as everybody else. His belief was that whatever happens in your personal life should be kept out of the game, as it never helps the team or your focus. And so Sirius tried, he really did, to leave emotions out of it. He never hit a bludger that didn’t go where it was meant to, so player after player was either forced to swerve and duck or was hit with a eye-wateringly powerful thud. The only thing Sirius restrained himself from, was aiming at James. If he did, his anger was too strong to let the boy stay out of the Hospital Wing.

“Again?! More power, Sirius! Frank isn’t that hard to hit! Honestly, if you can’t hit him, how the bloody hell do you expect to stop Edgar Bones tomorrow?! Go after the Chasers with a passion for fuck’s sake!” James’ voice was yelling at him and Sirius was seething.

_I’ll go after the Chasers alright._

The second Sirius’ bat hit the next available bludger with a _CRACK!,_ he regretted sending it away. The dark ball flew towards James, who was too focused on throwing the quaffle into their keeper’s goal, and it connected with his shoulder. A sharp snap rang through the air as James’ collarbone was broken in two, and he barely managed to control his broom as it jerked to the ground. Time seemed to paused as nobody moved, and then, suddenly, Remus was yelling from where he was kneeling next to James, and players were darting in and out of the way as they tried to figure out what to do.

Sirius watched numbly as James moaned in pain, Peter casting a charm to levitate him towards the castle. The Beater didn’t move, floating in air on his broomstick until the sky cleared. Remus had sent him a dirty look from the ground as Peter and James went back to the castle, and hurried after them once his message had been delivered to Sirius.

Eventually, Sirius flew down to the grass, landing hard as his boots met the softening ground. The pitch had finally unfroze as it was nearing May, and Sirius’ boots left deep imprints as he stalked towards the front doors of Hogwarts.

”Bludger, Madam,” Sirius heard Remus explain. “One of Sirius’.”

”I swear, I’ve healed more of Black’s victims than any other Beater’s at my time at Hogwarts,” Madam Pomfret tisked. The boy in question pushed the doors to the hospital wing open, and walked confidently into the room.

”Ah, prat can’t put his money where his mouth is, can he? Barely tapped the bludger, lightest one I’d touched all day,” Sirius exaggerated, sitting down and propping his feet up on another empty chair as he drew his broomstick across his lap.

”Oh, fuck off,” a harsh voice sounded from the bed next to Sirius.

”Watch your language you two,” Madam Pomfrey scolded. “And the boy’s collarbone has been broken, the least you could do is apologize.”

”Me? Apologize? What for, following Ol’ Captain’s orders?”

”Be nice, Sirius. I saw the power you put behind that bludger,” Remus retorted.

”I will be able to play tomorrow, though, right Madam Pomfrey?”

The healer frowned down at an eager James. “Well.. you’ll have to rest for the whole day. But it should be healed by the time you go to sleep. Of course, you ought to stay here overnight.. just in case..” She hummed in thought. “Well, I don’t see why not. As long as you relax today,” she finished, somewhat displeased st the thought of James flying tomorrow.

James grinned brightly. “Brilliant! Now I can watch Sirius grumble in the stands tomorrow.”

”In the sta— I’m playing tomorrow! It’s our last game!”

”Oh please, Sirius, the one rule on our team is don’t injure the Gryffindors. I’m sure Amos would be happy to have the spot—“

” _Diggory_?!” Sirius sputtered. “He’s too busy looking in a mirror to hit a bludger— you know he won’t have any power— plus I have years of experience over him— Prongs, it’s the last game of the year.”

Potter sighed dramatically. “Oh, well, alright. I _guess_ you can play tomorrow, then. Just no hitting towards teammates.” He was grinning under his fake annoyance.

Sirius’ hands balled into fists and he sneered at James for toying with his emotions. The prat always had to be right, always had to hold something over Sirius’ head. “At least tomorrow I’ll keep my eyes off of Evans long enough to catch a fucking quaffle,” Sirius pointed out, loving to recall James’ first fumble in a game.

”Alright, out you three. Honestly, swearing like a sailor, I ought to get McGonagall. Go! Out, out, he needs to heal.”

Remus and Peter pointedly ignored Sirius the rest of the day, the three going their separate ways after being shooed out of the hospital wing. Sirius chose to finally get some studying done in the library, what with James’ incessant wining and Peter’s constant babbling and Remus’ frequent reminders and pieces of advice finally silenced. Sirius could spread out into his own corner, stretch back and just work. He’d be taking his NEWT’s next year, and needed the quiet work time.

 

Sirius didn’t get anything done without the other three.

 

————

 

The game went well. Sirius’ head was entirely in another space, but the other beater, who was a seventh year and objectively better than Sirius, picked up the slack and played well enough for the both of them. That’s not to say that Sirius didn’t send a beautiful hit towards Edgar Bones just in spite of James. Luckily, the bludger made contact and Frank, who had flown right below Bones, caught the quaffle when the Ravenclaw dropped it, quickly speeding off to the other end of the pitch and scoring a goal. Bones’ sister yelled angrily from the Hufflepuff stands, but there wasn’t much she could do as it was a fair hit.

Although Sirius caught Remus reluctantly cheering for the point Frank scored, Sirius darkly realized that there was one person who refused to watch Sirius do well.

 

”Oi! Reg, _Regulus_.” Sirius briefly grabbed his brother in the castle once the game ended.

”Get _off_ ,” Regulus mumbled as he shoved Sirius away. “What do you want?!”

”Just a congratulations for, I dunno, maybe your brother winning the game maybe?”

”You didn’t do anything. Your team won, you chose the most useless position on the pitch to do nothing but earn glory.”

”Ouch,” Sirius chuckled. “You almost sound like Mum.” His voice got quiet.

”Yeah, well, maybe she’s right about some things.”

Sirius’ chest hurt. He and Regulus had lived through the same abuse, although Sirius always antagonized harsher and more frequent lunishments. They’d promised never to leave one another, never to become their mother. But once Sirius had entered sixth year, along with a relationship with Moony and a starting position on the Quidditch team, Regulus had become darker and darker towards him.

”There a problem here?” Peter’s voice rang out through the corridor. James and Remus appeared next to him, and the three walked quickly towards the pair of Black brothers.

”No,” Regulus said slowly, eyes defiantly locking with Sirius’. “I was just leaving.” A moment later and the younger boy had wrenched away his gaze, turning quickly and heading towards the dungeons.

James, Peter, Remus and Sirius watched his fugure retreat down the steps, before one of them opened their mouths.

”You okay?”

”Sod off, Prongs.”

”We’re just worried,” Moony soothed.

”Yeah? Well I don’t give a shit. I don’t need your pity.”

”There’s a party in the common room,” Peter tried his luck.

Sirius scoffed. “I won’t be there.”

”No hiding in the kitchens, Pads. Just come and drink some firewehiskey. Get your brain off things for awhile.”

”I don’t have a girl I need to impress by drunkenly confessing my love to her again and again. Thanks, but I’m good, Jamie.”

James attempted to retaliate. Before he could, Sirius had shoved his hands in his pockets and was climbing a random set of stairs that’d take him anywhere but the Gryffindor portrait hole. The three other marauders watched a familiar back and tense shoulders leave them. Just as Sirius had watched his brother do to him so many times this year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey! Hoped you enjoyed it. I’m not really sure where this series will go, but I do know that a lot of people were requesting more chapters, so here ya go! Follow my on tumblr at Deadly_Siriuss, and leave kudos/comments if you liked it!!

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this was inspired by masksofmickey on tumblr, you can find the original gif set here: http://masksofmickey.tumblr.com/post/173260155398/good-boy
> 
> Leave a comment or some kudos if you liked it! Also, if you bother me enough about it, I might consider adding more chapters, just not sure yet..


End file.
